Recently, we have developed an in vivo cloning and gene modification system using lambda-mediated homologous recombination (Red) with short (<50 bp) homologies. This system eliminates the need to cut DNA with restriction enzymes or join DNA fragments with DNA ligase. This extremely efficient recombination system could, we believe, revolutionize the way in which recombinant DNA work is done.